Magnetic Forces
by For You Blue
Summary: Set in the near future, the Ninjas skill and knowledge are put to the test in a new dynamic they've never experienced. While encountering allies, both new and old, bring about new developments, it's 'lights, camera, action and vacation, baby' as past and present collide.
1. Prologue

**Magnetic Forces**

* * *

**Summary:**

_Set in the near future, the Ninjas skill and knowledge are put to the test in a new dynamic they've never experienced. While encountering allies, both new and old, bring about new developments, it's 'lights, camera, action and vacation, baby!' as past and present collide._

* * *

_**Prologue**_

* * *

_(Just over five years ago, Ninjago City…)_

**A** small, hooded figure peered over the top of a green dumpster behind the small cinema in Ninjago city. The hazel gaze from within the dark confides of the hood glinted in the light of the single, glowing lamp attached to the side of the backdoor of the cinema that lead out into the alleyway.

"C'mon, c'mon." The small figure whispered in anxious anticipation.

After a few more mumbled words of encouragement, the backdoor finally opened and a cinema worker appeared, dragging out a large garbage bag into the alley.

"Yes!" The small figure whispered in triumph to himself, as he neatly scurried out from his hiding place and tip-toed around the preoccupied cinema worker, before bolting in through the open door and into the cinema building.

Squinting slightly at the change from being in dim light into the bright, shining lights of the cinema lobby, ten-year-old Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon beamed around at the bustling crowd of cinema goers and moved with purpose towards the concession stand area.

Waiting for his chance, Lloyd saw a harried father with his two screaming sons trying to juggle various orders from them, while the concession stand attendant watched on with a half-lidded gaze of boredom, chewing her gum while she piled the requested items onto the counter in front of her.

Lloyd ducked down slightly and peered over the top of the counter slightly. Reaching up with both hands, he grabbed both a container of popcorn and a soda container with a smirk, dashing away before anyone could notice his crime.

Chuckling to himself, Lloyd took a sip of his soda—_Nice, cream soda_— while he identified the exact movie theatre showing he was making a bee-line for. "Oh yeah, Fritz Donnegan & Starfarer III: Flight Home." He whispered excitedly.

Waiting for his opportunity again, Lloyd waited for the nearby usher to be distracted by a pair of ticket holders and rushed in through the theatre doors and into the dark theatre unnoticed. Being short had its advantages, and Lloyd intended to take advantage of every one of them while he still could.

_I mean, what good is it being Lord Garmadon's son if I didn't just do what I want_, Lloyd moodily thought. _'sides, I ain't got no money to pay to see movies, I live on the streets now Darkley's kicked me out. 's not like my Mom or Uncle Wu's around anywhere either._

Lloyd sniffed affectedly as he flopped down on a chair in the centre row, pushing back his too-long fringe out of his eyes with a huff. _Ahh, who cares. I can take care of myself, who needs them._ He stared up at the movie-screen as he jammed a handful of popcorn into his mouth moodily.

Instantly Lloyd's mood brightened when he saw the _Lightspeed Runner_, Starfarer's favourite starship, siding up next to Fritz Donnegan's starfighter, _The_ _Blitzer_. Fritz was waving from the clear cockpit of his starfighter at Starfarer, who was at the controls of his much larger freighter starship.

"_Ahoy Buck! Is my son on board?"_ Fritz called out over the communication system to the fair-haired alien superhero, who gave the dark-haired space-adventurer an enthusiastic thumbs up before answering.

"_Ahoy Fritz! Yes, we grabbed him just in time from the mouth of that blustering bobble-headed blooge-beast!" _Starfarer responded. _"Lara is in the back helping F.J clean up!"_

"_Spectacular work, Buck! I'll head for your docking bay so I can check on my boy and we can start making plans for our attack on Queen Prima and her diabolical forces!"_

Lloyd let out a cheer, along with several other children in the audience, as the dramatic score swelled and there was a split screen with a dramatic zoom on Fritz and Starfarer respectively. Then the next scene cut to inside the Lightspeed Runner's hold, where a small boy with a brown bowl haircut is wrapped up in a blue blanket, while a teenage girl is rubbing away at his damp hair with a towel.

"Look, Mama! It's Starflight!" An excited young girl sitting in the row behind Lloyd calls out, letting out a sigh. "She's so cool! I wish I was a superhero!"

Starflight is dressed in a white jumpsuit with a large silver star on her torso and shining silver boots, her long, light brown hair is pulled up into a high braid that sways off to the side as she bends down to F. J's level, her large grey eyes twinkle kindly.

"_There we go, all dry_." Starflight's expression changes when she sees F.J frown. "_What's wrong, F.J_?"

F.J sniffles, _"It's nothing, Lara…okay, yeah it's something_." He corrects himself, walking over to a couch and sitting down, his small legs swinging back and forth, Starflight walks over and sits next to him. "_I just…I was a little bit scared today and I felt so alone_."

Starflight smiles, _"You almost got eaten by a swamp monster! I think you have every right to have been a 'little bit' scared."_ She assures him.

Pulling the blanket tighter around him, F.J looks up at Starflight, _"But your Dad always says that: 'Fear isn't a word from where I come from!'"_

"_He does say that a lot, huh?" _Starflight pauses. _"F.J, my Dad does feel afraid sometimes, everyone feels fear. Being brave doesn't mean you are unafraid, it shows that you are strong enough to work through your fear."_

Starflight puts a hand on F. J's shoulder and Lloyd suddenly paused midway to putting popcorn in his mouth, lowering his hand back into the popcorn container, Starflight's words and something in that kind movement had made him sit up and take notice.

"_And don't you ever worry about feeling alone, you have your Dad, my Dad and me looking out for you. If you ever need help, all you have to do is call on me and I promise I will do everything in my power to be at your side as soon as I can_." Starflight reassured F.J.

F.J beamed up at Starflight, _"You double, triple promise?"_

"_Double, triple promise with a space-cherry on top!" _Starflight pulled F.J into a hug.

Lloyd felt his vision start to get blurry and he hurriedly wiped away his eyes, his gaze affixed on Starflight and F.J, feeling a mixture of jealousy and longing.

_I wish I wasn't so alone_. _I wish I had a friend like Starflight. She'd help me defeat bullies like Brad and Finn. Then we could go on adventures in space with Starfarer, Fritz Donnegan and F.J, saving the galaxy. Yeah…that'd be sweet…_

_(__Five years ago, aboard Destiny's Bounty…)_

Staring out around the tiny cabin aboard the flying ship, Lloyd rested his elbows on his knees and placed his fair-haired head into his upturned hands.

So much had happened all at once to young Lloyd. The serpentine, reuniting with his Uncle, then reuniting with his father, the Great Devourer, and…_the prophecy_.

He was the Green Ninja. The prophesied defeater of darkness…_the defeater of my Father_…

Lloyd tried to shake himself out of his melancholy, but his eyes only further narrowed as he stared across the room from his single bed and into the mirror on the dresser.

"Get it together Lloyd," the boy muttered to himself. "Maybe something could happen, and I don't have to fight Dad…besides it would be years away when I'm like a grown-up and whatever…"

The young 'ninja-in-training' trailed off when he heard a knock on the door and he sighed heavily, walking over and opening the cabin door, revealing Jay Walker, the Blue Ninja of Lightning, a wide smile on his face, the brown-haired teen was holding a grey, square container chock-full of things.

Standing just behind Jay was dark-haired Cole, the Black Ninja of Earth, a rug slung over his left broad shoulder and an equally bright grin as his all blue wearing counterpart, both teenage boys in casual clothing.

"Hey short-green-ninja-stuff, we brought you some things to try and make your room a bit more fab and not so drab." Jay chirped cheerfully as Lloyd stepped aside to allow the Elemental Masters of Light and Earth into the small cabin.

Lloyd managed a small smile as two of his…_well, teachers now, I guess_…entered his bedroom and placed the stuff they'd brought down on the wooden floor, "That's great." He responded kindly, but shortly.

Cole and Jay exchanged a look, picking up on the boy's nervous demeanour and Cole cleared his throat, flashing a wide smile as he nudged the boy with his elbow in an attempt to get Lloyd to loosen up.

"So…Lloyd, you're going to be the future leader of us Ninja one day, that's going to be cool, huh?"

Slumping down on the edge of his bed, Lloyd shrugged, "I guess…I mean, I guessed that, maybe, something might happen to me sooner or later, 'cause of who my Dad is, but I never really thought that I'd be some prophesied 'great warrior'."

Jay furrowed his brow, "But you're the grandson of the First Spinjitsu Master, you never really thought—?"

"I thought I was going to end up like my Dad." Lloyd blurted out, swallowing hard as he got up and walked over to the porthole window, staring out at the clouds passing by the ship as they sailed through the air. "I mean, my Mom dumped me off at Darkley's, so I just always thought it was what I was going to be, you know, a villain like my Dad."

Cole walked over and placed a hand on Lloyd's thin shoulder, smiling down at the serious boy, "I felt the same way when I was your age, that I was going to have to be a singer like my Dad because he put me in a performing arts school." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I know it's not exactly the same as going to a boarding school for potential villains, but I ran away because I wanted something more than just being another version of my Dad, I wanted to be _me_."

Lloyd frowned thoughtfully, "No, I get it. I just never knew who I really was, I'd been at Darkley's since I was four. I mean I barely remember my Mom and Master Wu from when I was little..."

Jay looked up from his kneeling position beside the crate of items he was rummaging through, "What about your Dad?" He brought up, his blue eyes bright with sudden interest.

"Jay!" Cole admonished his fellow ninja with a cutting motion across his neck. "Ex-nay on the Garmadon-ay."

Shrugging, Jay pulled out a rolled-up poster from the crate, "Hey, curious minds and all that. What was Garmadon like before he was all dark and villainous? I mean, did he always look like that?"

Lloyd screwed up his face as he reached back into his deepest memories, "No, he didn't. I remember…his voice was softer than it is now…his face was pale, but kind…different from my Uncle, but still kind…" He shook his head. "I only remember a little bit about him before the transformation."

Cole tapped his chin, "It must have happened _after_ he fell in the Underworld, Wu wasn't very specific about…" he trailed off and glared at Jay. "…oh great. You know we weren't supposed to bring him up. Sorry, Lloyd."

Frowning deeper, Lloyd shook his head, "No use in tip-toeing around it, guys. My destiny is to defeat my Dad in battle and…" he sighed deeply. "…well, you know the rest."

Walking over, Jay sat down on the bed next to Lloyd and put his arm around the boy's shoulders, "Don't sweat it, whatever your destiny is it's a long way away, right? I mean, Master Wu has told us that according to the prophecy the Green Ninja—that's you—are at least a young man when you're supposed to fight the Ultimate Evil. You're still a kid, we've got time to figure things out."

Cole pushed back his lanky bangs from his dark brown eyes with a grin, "Motor-Mouth is blunt, but he's right," he knelt on one knee in front of Lloyd, ignoring Jay's huff of indignation at being called 'Motor-Mouth' again.

"We're going to train you. Whatever happens and whatever your destiny is, we're going to be right behind you or beside you, or wherever you need us." Cole ruffled Lloyd's bowl-cut hair.

Jay nodded and gestured with his free hand, still clutching the rolled-up poster, "That's right little buddy, you're officially a ninja-in-training, and we're your teachers…wait…" he trailed off, suddenly looking pale. "I hated my school teachers! Lloyd, you have to promise not to hate me!"

Cole pointed at his chest, "What about me?"

"Every teacher for themselves, Cole!" Jay exclaimed in panic as he jumped to his feet.

"Oh, way to show the importance of comradeship, lightning-breath," Cole responded swiftly, getting up to stand toe-to-toe with the still dismayed Jay. "No way am I being thrown under the bus alone, you're my teammate! If I go down, you're going down with me!"

Lloyd laughed at the two teenager's antics and got to his feet to stand between them, "Guys, guys. You're my cool ninja instructors, remember? Not my school teachers." He pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, you're totally right, Lloyd," Jay responded and Cole nodded in agreement, before looking down at the poster still in the Lightning Ninja's grasp.

"So, let's change the subject. What on the poster?" Cole questioned curiously, folding his arms across his simple black t-shirt.

Jay grinned and unfurled the poster, revealing a movie poster of _Fritz Donnegan & Starfarer III: Flight Home_, "Ta-da!" He proclaimed.

"Whoa, so cool!" Lloyd exclaimed in awe as Jay handed him the poster, his hazel gaze looking over at the four characters prominent on the space-background covered poster.

Starfarer and Starflight standing back-to-back with laser-guns in their respective grasps, with Fritz Donnegan kneeling in front of them, his hand resting on the shoulder of his son F.J. To Lloyd's great surprise, there were signatures covering the entire poster.

"And it's autographed too!"

Jay chuckled, "You bet. I won it in a radio competition just before Master Wu showed up to take me to the monastery. My parents gave it to me the last time I went home." He sighed as he looked dreamily at the poster. "Before I met Nya, I had the biggest crush on Charisma Rodgers."

Cole smirked, "Yeah, you and every other teenage boy in the world." He pointed out, his gaze becoming half-lidded. "Including me."

Lloyd lowered the poster to frown over at the teenage boys, "Charisma Rodgers?"

Jay nodded, "Yeah, you know," he pointed to Starflight on the poster. "Starflight? Lara Jones? I thought you'd seen all the movies."

Cocking his head to the side, Lloyd furrowed his brow, "Yeah…I just…I guess I sometimes forgot that they were really actors sometimes since I always read them in the comic books," he explained, looking closely at Starflight—_Charisma Rodgers…whatever…— "_I guess she's pretty, but I don't really think about that, I just think she's really cool."

Lloyd saw Cole and Jay exchange looks of amusement—_That's _such_ a grown-up thing…_— before Cole ruffled the fair-haired boy's hair again.

"Yeah, you're right, short-stack. I heard Charisma does most of her own stunts, too."

Jay smiled dreamily, "Yeah, but she's not as cool and pretty or as good at martial arts as my Nya is, so that's why I figured you might want the poster, Lloyd, seeing you're such a big fan of the movies."

"Cool, thanks, Jay."

Cole clasped his hands together, "Now that's settled, let's get to work fixing up this drab space into a cool space." He encouraged, garnering a withering glare from Jay.

"Fab, space, Cole, _fab_ rhymes with drab, I thought we settled this earlier?"

"Jay, cool is so much cooler than fab, it's literally in its name."

Lloyd shook his head as he watched his teachers and future team-mates bicker back and forth, _Is this what it's going to be like to be with these guys on missions in the future? And Cole is supposed to be the leader! Thank goodness I'm still years away from having to try and lead them…_

"I don't care if it's 'cooler', Cole, _cool_ does not rhyme with _drab_!"

_(Just under Five years ago, aboard Destiny's Bounty…)_

Walking down the hallway of the sleeping quarters of the _Destiny's Bounty_, the Ninja's home base, Kai, the sixteen-year-old Red Ninja of Fire, readjusted the pile of clothing he had draped over his left arm as he walked purposefully across the wooden floorboards.

The past twenty-four hours had been a complete mess for the Ninja team, mostly at the hands of Lord Garmadon and the melted hodgepodge Mega Weapon made from the melted remains of the fabled Golden Weapons of the First Spinjitsu Master.

_The irony_, Kai thought with a narrowed, light-brown-eyed expression upon his tanned, good-looking features. _Is that by reviving the Grundle to wreak havoc on us and Ninjago, Garmadon might have sped up his own defeat! But I don't think he could have ever thought __**this**__ was going to happen, heck, I don't think any of us could have ever thought of this twist… _

Taking a deep breath as he arrived outside of the small cabin door, Kai raised an un-gloved hand to knock on the door but found it all ready being opened and the Ninja's venerable Sensei, Master Wu, stepping outside of the cabin.

Kai stepped back and inclined his head in greeting, "Master Wu."

Wu smiled at his student and sighed, "Kai." His amber coloured eyes crinkled in the corner as they fell on the bundle of clothes. "Are those for Lloyd?"

Kai nodded and looked down at the clothes in his grasp, flicked through them quickly, "Yeah, the guys and I just grabbed a random assortment of stuff we thought might…" he looked back up at Wu with concern. "How is he?" Kai questioned bluntly.

After leaving Doomsday Comix following the incident with the Grundle and the Tomorrow's Tea, the entire group had fallen silent on the way back to the _Destiny's Bounty._ A concerned Wu and Cole immediately moved to stand on either side of Lloyd, who was showing side-effects from the rapid aging he'd just experienced, despite his previous calm bravado in exiting the comic shop.

Kai remembered the first stumble the now teenaged Green Ninja took along the darkened sidewalk, and Cole and Wu reaching out to grab Lloyd to prevent him falling, the rest of the Ninja and Nya also automatically circling around their comrade in the semi-darkness.

"_Careful, nephew." Wu murmured comfortingly, his nephew leaning against his uncle automatically as Cole kept a hold of his arm. Kai ran his hand through his gelled coif of hair, glancing aside at Nya, Jay and Zane. _

_Nya met her brother's gaze with a raised brow, while Jay was still staring at Lloyd in disbelief at what had just happened to their future leader, Zane with a deep look of worry on his artificial features. _

_Lloyd just nodded his head and whispered something to Wu that everyone, except for Cole, didn't hear. Wu shot Cole a firm look, and the Black Ninja let go of Lloyd, stepping back to let uncle and nephew walk slowly ahead, the rest of the Ninja and Nya congregating around Cole for answers._

_Cole rubbed the back of his neck ruefully, "He just wanted to be with Wu for now." He whispered the explanation, and the rest of the group nodded in understanding, looking after their comrade and Sensei with sympathy and concern._

Wu rubbed his long beard with his free hand, his right-hand clutching onto his favoured staff, the one that had belonged to his father, The First Spinjitsu Master. "He's physically exhausted but coming to terms with what has just happened well. I believe his elemental power will help him adjust quickly to his body's changes, Lloyd's paternal bloodline will also help with his resilience.

"As for now, he's going to be a little disorientated, and will need much guidance and support."

Kai inclined his head, "You can count on us, Sensei." He held out the clothes for Wu to take, but the Spinjitsu Master shook his head and pressed Kai's arm back towards the Fire elemental.

"I think it's best if you bring them to Lloyd," Wu encouraged. "I know how close you two are, and now you and the rest of the Ninja will come to rely more upon Lloyd, as he will continue to rely upon you." He rested his hand on Kai's shoulder.

"Tell Lloyd I will be back soon with some hot chocolate."

Taking in a deep breath, Kai forced a shaky smile at his teacher, before heading in Lloyd's cabin's open door and looking over the room for the Green Ninja, his gaze finally locking on the slender figure over at the cabin's porthole, gazing out at the starry, slightly cloudy, night sky.

"Hey, kid," Kai called out brightly.

Lloyd turned around slowly, Kai still coming to terms with the young man staring back over at him with familiar, but changed features. The fair hair was longer and shaggier, the previously puppy-fat features almost entirely exchanged for a narrower, angular jawlined version emerging from the now lean and lanky figure.

_This is definitely still strange…says the sixteen-year-old who was ten about an hour ago…_

"Kai." The breaking voice was calm, but Kai knew Lloyd well enough to know the younger teen was struggling.

"That's me." Kai held up the bundle of clothes in his grasp. "The rest of the guys and I sorted out some clothes for you for now. We'll have to scrounge up some money and go shopping to replace your casual stuff soon." He dumped the clothing on Lloyd's single bed, turning his back to the Green Ninja as he sorted through the pile.

"We figured Cole's pants would be way too wide and Jay's slightly too short, so mine will have to do, but I think that's okay because you're pretty close to my build now. I think everyone's shirts will fit…except Cole's, man, he is really built like a..." Kai glanced over his shoulder at where Lloyd was still standing, looking over at him with a raised brow.

"Well, come over here and see what fits." Kai encouraged patiently, trusting his past knowledge about getting Lloyd to talk. _If this doesn't work, I suppose I could always go find the candy stash in the galley…_

The younger teenager walked over to Kai's side and looked over the clothing, picking up a blue t-shirt with a nod, "It's great, thanks, Kai." Lloyd sat down on the edge of the bed beside the clothes pile, frowning down at the t-shirt still in his grasp.

Kai sighed and pushed the pile of clothes to the side to sit down beside Lloyd, "How you holding up?"

"Fine." Lloyd automatically answered. "I don't regret anything, and I'd do it again in a single heartbeat, Kai." He looked sharply up at the older teenager. "I'm the Green Ninja and I made my choice for the good of Ninjago and for my team."

Slightly stunned by the very mature words from the previously sometimes flippant and mostly hesitant son of Lord Garmadon, Kai blinked in surprise, "That's…is that how you really feel? You're usually not so…well, resolute."

Lloyd smirked at Kai's shocked expression, "Oh that? Yeah, it started showing up just after the Tomorrow Tea hit." He shrugged as he tossed aside the t-shirt.

Kai nodded, "I'd say it was the hit of hormones, but you were all ready a pretty serious kid sometimes…" He narrowed his eyes. "This still isn't fair, though. You're going to have to train twice as hard to get used to your new body and element, and now—"

"I know." Lloyd pushed back his wavy bangs from his eyes, his expression solemn. "I'm closer to fighting my Father than ever before, it could happen any day now. And as for a new body." He took in a deep breath as he looked over his hands. "It's still my body, just bigger."

"Speaking of which," Kai looked aside at Lloyd with concern, instant big-brother mode activating as the fair-haired teen glanced aside at him with a raised brow. "Has Wu given you the whole 'talk' thing?"

Lloyd inclined his head and rolled his eyes a little, "You mean _that_ 'talk'. Yeah." He rubbed the back of his neck. "It was a little embarrassing at first, but you know my Uncle, he's just so calm and explains everything so easily...when he's not being cryptic."

Kai chuckled, "I hear you. You're really lucky though, that you have your Uncle around to tell you about all the important stuff." He screwed up his face. "After our parents died, Nya and I were raised by this old battle-axe called Mrs Grumbmiller, getting the 'talk' from _her_ wasn't as great."

Lloyd lowered his gaze, "Yeah, I guess I am really lucky I have my Uncle around."

"And us Ninja," Kai corrected, nudging Lloyd's upper-arm with his elbow playfully. "I don't think Wu is exactly going to be a wealth of knowledge on making a teenage love connection."

"You're right," Lloyd glanced across at Kai with a smirk. "At least Jay's around on this ship, he's the only one of you with an actual 'love connection'."

"Why you!" Kai exclaimed with mock outrage and gave his younger comrade a noogie, Lloyd laughing in response as the Fire Elemental ruffled his blond hair. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, green-bean."

"If you two are done," a soft deep voice interrupted the jostling teens, and both young men looked over at where their sensei was standing in front of the open door, clutching a tray with three hot chocolates and a plate of cookies. "I've brought you something to drink," Wu announced with a smile.

"Thanks, Master." Kai and Lloyd jointly thanked Wu, and each grabbed a blue mug and a cookie from the tray.

Wu sat down on the floor in a tailor position and placed the tray beside him, picking up his own mug of hot chocolate and looking over at his students, taking a small sip from his mug before addressing his nephew, "Lloyd, I believe it is best that you move into the Ninja's cabin tomorrow."

A mouthful of cookie, Lloyd blinked at his uncle, "Really?" He, slightly muffled, inquired with surprise, as Kai glanced across at his protégé, mid-way through dunking his cookie in his mug, before looking back at Wu.

Inclining his head sagely, Wu placed his mug back on the tray, "You are the same age as your fellow ninja now, it is vital to keep the bonds of your team strong and sleeping, eating, and training together in an important step in your journey, as it was for the others.

"Lloyd, you are the Green Ninja, the soon to be Master of Energy, leader of all those with Elemental powers, and, most importantly in the here and now, the future leader of the Ninja." Wu walked over and placed his hand on Lloyd's shoulder.

"Though you are still in training, these first steps will shape your future and prepare you for what is soon to come."

Lloyd bowed his head, "I understand, Master."

Kai placed his left hand on Lloyd's opposite shoulder, his mug clutched in his right, "We're all here for you, kiddo, don't sweat it." He assured Lloyd, before yawning widely. "Sorry, bit wiped."

Wu sighed and smiled over at the Fire Elemental, "After all that's happened, it's not a wonder. Why don't you head off to your cabin and let the others know we're moving Lloyd in tomorrow?" He suggested.

Looking aside at Lloyd, Kai then glanced back over at Wu, "Are you sure that's okay?"

Nodding, Wu nudged his head in the direction of the cabin door, "Of course, go along now." He encouraged. "We'll all talk some more tomorrow morning, when things are a bit more settled."

Kai looked uncertain, but he got to his bare feet, "All right," He smiled over at Lloyd. "Moving day tomorrow, kiddo, on top of early morning training, you'd better get some good shut-eye."

Lloyd gave his usual crooked grin, Wu trying to not to notice yet again how much, yet again, his nephew resembled his father when he did that, _The age-up has made it even more obvious_…

"I will, thanks, Kai."

The Fire Elemental ruffled Lloyd's hair again and grabbed another cookie from the tray on his way out, "I'll see you both tomorrow." Kai farewelled, taking a sip from his mug as he exited the cabin.

Wu's eyes crinkled in the corner as he watched Kai depart, "It's funny how time passes, and you see reflections of people you knew in their children. Kai looks like his father and has his temper, but that protective, caring nature of his comes from his mother, they were good people…" He trailed off when he turned back to see his nephew with his head bowed. "Lloyd?"

Wiping away at his eyes, Lloyd raised the aforementioned hazel orbs upwards to look into Wu's concerned gaze and he smiled shakily, "It's nothing, I…" he suddenly got to his feet and threw his arms around his venerable uncle's shoulders, pressing his face against Wu's left shoulder.

"Oh, Lloyd." Wu murmured in comfort, resting his hand against the back of his nephew's fair-haired head as the boy sobbed, acutely aware of the fact the now teenager was now only a few inches away from being at his height level. _He's going to be at least as tall as Garmadon at this rate… "All legs", as Father used to call him…_

"I wish my parents were here." Lloyd's muffled voice revealed the source of his pain.

Wu nodded his long-bearded head, "As do I." He replied softly, his grip tightening protectively around his nephew as Lloyd's sobs intensified.

"Your parents loved you so much. I never could have known, all those years ago when I first held you as a newborn, Lloyd, that I would be the only family to guide you through events like these." Wu pulled back and rested his hands on the sides of Lloyd's damp face.

"Your father was even reluctant to hand you over to your mother or me in those first few moments after your birth, all he wanted to do was hold you, staring down at you like he couldn't believe you were real."

Lloyd looked amazed, "Really?"

Wu chuckled sadly, "Oh yes. Don't doubt for one minute that your father didn't love you, even though the darkness consumes him, Garmadon's love for you will always be there." He rested his hands on Lloyd's shoulders. "You must be brave, young one."

Lloyd shook his head, "But I don't want to fight my Dad, I…" he looked aside. "…I know it's my destiny, but maybe I could reach him, Uncle Wu, bring him back from the darkness."

Taking off his hat, Wu pulled out a polaroid photograph, looking down at it, he handed the photograph to Lloyd, who stared down at the image, recognising the youthful facades of Wu, Garmadon and Misako, wincing at his father's glowing red eyes.

"You have both your parents in you, Lloyd. I know you have lost so much so young, but you have me, and you have your new family, the Ninja." Wu searched Lloyd's face with his faded amber gaze, resting a hand on the boy's arm.

"You know what is right for us and Ninjago, even if you must sacrifice. Your grandfather, my Father, was the First Spinjitsu Master, creator of Ninjago and you are the future protector of Ninjago as he, then your father and I were."

Lloyd looked up from the photograph in his hand with eyes still red from crying, "How will I know how to make the right decision?" He questioned softly.

Wu pulled back his hands and clasped them together, "You are all ready on the right path by asking such a question. With age comes wisdom. You will know through time and events you live through how to make the wisest of decisions. You have not seen it yet, Lloyd, but you are a natural leader and your fellow ninja will defer to your plans and decisions in time.

"I should have always known you were destined to be the Green Ninja, I was unwise to not see so much of your father and my Father in your youthful escapades and your bravery. Your dedication to try and reunite with Garmadon was out of love, but it blinded me to think it was because the venom was in your blood too…and it never was." Wu bowed his head.

"I failed you multiple times, Lloyd, but I will try not to fail you ever so badly again. I am sorry."

Smiling, Lloyd grasped his uncle's shoulders and Wu looked up at his nephew, "It's all right, Uncle Wu, like you said, with age comes wisdom, and I should have tried to find you first, instead of chasing after my Father." He narrowed his eyes.

"Maybe I should have tried finding my Mother as well if she's even still alive."

Wu raised his brow, he hadn't realised Lloyd had been carrying such mixed feeling about Misako, "I believe she still is."

Lloyd shrugged, "Either way, she abandoned me at that rotten school, Uncle Wu, she could have taken me to you." He sat back down on his single bed, looking down at his feet. "Our family really is messed up."

Wu stroked his beard thoughtfully, "Not messed up, Lloyd, just a little scrambled at the moment," he rested his hand on Lloyd's shoulder.

"That's why I believe you were chosen to be the Green Ninja, not just for the sake of all Ninjago, but I like to believe your grandfather also planned for you to be the hope for our family as well."

Lloyd clasped his hands together, "I guess so. I really would have liked to meet the First Spinjitsu Master and ask him about all this."

Wu smiled, "I too wish he was still around to answer some of these mysteries. But I know one thing," He squeezed Lloyd's shoulder.

"Your grandfather probably would have spoilt you rotten if he was still here, and probably would have demanded to have all your main training to himself. He was a lot like Garmadon was before the darkness took him over."

Lloyd sighed, "I still want my Father to come back, Uncle Wu." He said resolutely. "I am going to try."

Resting his hand on Lloyd's head, Wu sagely inclined his head, "And I wouldn't have it any other way. Your Father needs you to believe, even if you must bring him and the darkness down, we all know you will do your best to reach him first."

_(Present day, Ninjago City…)_

Questions.

Every waking hour, all that flooded his mind were endless questions.

Hunger, sleep, relieving himself were never minor respites from the perpetual, hounding queries that plagued him even during the most mundane tasks of being alive.

_If you could call this living. _

He mostly moved around at night, his appearance more than alarming to the average Ninjago resident and certain attack from their police force, who would no doubt notify the Ninja.

And he didn't want to see _them_ right now. Especially _the boy_.

There was that part of him that longed desperately to lay eyes on _the boy_ though, a part of he'd thought had not returned along with his shadowy Oni body.

That light-counterpart was, no doubt, the one who plagued him with the questions he was rolling about in his mind every day he stalked the Ninjago realm Earth.

Questions about who he once was, about their previous life, about their family…_the boy_…

Oh, the shock to that part of him when first seeing that fair-haired Ninja at the Kryptarium prison after years apart.

The surprise at hearing the deepened voice, then seeing a tall figure at almost his height, his hazel eyes now glowing green from the vast, powerful Energy Element he possessed, a young man coming into the peak of his power.

_**He's growing up without me, I should have**__—_ that voice began to murmur inside his head.

"Shut up." Lord Garmadon snapped moodily, attempting to silence that voice, yet again.

He'd been fighting that voice for nearly a year now, it was, at first, weak, a pitiful whisper that could only whimper in dismay whenever his Oni half would commit any atrocity, only raising his tone in volume when it came to _the boy_.

_Oh yes, there it is,_ Lord Garmadon felt the hackles rising from his light-counterpart. He had proven quite formidable.

Especially when they were alone with _the boy_.

It wasn't just the rescuing him from the edge of the shattered skyscraper in Ninjago City during battle…no, it was only a whisper then…but it had become increasingly louder ever since they had confronted the Oni and destroyed the Realm Crystal.

Fighting side-by-side, Lord Garmadon had felt his light-side counterpart swell with pride at _the boy's_ every improved fighting skill he'd acquired and perfected over the years apart, and forced him to correct the slip-ups the still learning young man made. Still every bit the concerned father and sensei.

But the absolute tipping point had been after the concluding battle with the Oni at the monastery when _the boy_ fell in battle and it looked like for certain he had passed on, his light-counterpart self's voice had grown from a whisper to a roar.

(…)

_**Why don't you feel anything!**_

_Lord Garmadon nearly reeled back from the shock of that voice, his attention locked back on to the sight of _the boy_ on the courtyard ground of the monastery, the Ninja and Wu gathered around the prone young man, Wu holding the hand of his nephew with a look of extreme grief._

Why should I?_ Lord Garmadon counterpointed, as he let out a small grunt of dismay._ We are only the shadow of our past self, only the darkness was brought back.

_**I don't care, that's my son lying there…our son…!**_

Shut up._ Lord Garmadon snapped to himself, as he continued slowly moving backwards away from the gathering. _If he's going to die, I have enough respect not to make a scene. You should be grateful for that—

_**I don't care what you think! If Lloyd's dying, I want to be at his side…at my brother's side…for Misako…**_

_The light-counterpart trailed off as Lord Garmadon felt something, a presence he'd not encountered since… _

_There was a coughing, gasping sound and Lord Garmadon's gaze suddenly affixed with relief that surprised him at where _the boy_ was sitting up, the Ninja and Wu cheering, his younger brother kneeling back down at his nephew's side to help him up._

_Lord Garmadon's expression tried to form a smile of relief, but it fell as the realisation that he could not celebrate as these Ninja and Wu celebrate. He felt nothing he should be feeling, only the relief from his light-counterpart at their son's survival._

_Backing away, Lord Garmadon turned to walk away from the re-built monastery where his whole self had spent his formative years and had attempted to raise a family…he had much soul searching to deal with… _

(…)

Ever since that day, Lord Garmadon had been trying to deal with his ever-growing and changing emotional reactions and questions.

"Maybe it had something to do with that presence I felt before the boy came back," Lord Garmadon muttered to himself.

**_Maybe_ _it did_. **His light-counterpart responded swiftly.

"What do you know about it?" Lord Garmadon hissed in return, before the light-counterpart responded, Lord Garmadon was suddenly distracted by a large billboard assembled atop the newly restored—yet again—glowing Borg Tower.

Climbing up several fire-escapes to reach the top of the nearest high-rise apartment building, Lord Garmadon struggled onto the roof top and looked across at the brightly lit billboard, his red eyes glinting with intrigue at what he saw on the oversized advertisement.

"Well, well…this is certainly a new turn of events."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this first chapter of Magnetic Forces. Please let me know what you thought, and the second chapter will be up soon. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter I

**Thank you for the follows and the faves, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter I**

* * *

Master Wu, the youngest son of the First Spinjitsu Master and he himself a master of the art of Spinjitsu, was sitting at the table in the dining room of the Monastery. Wu's favourite tea blend was brewing in a white teapot with blue decoration, the teapot was resting just in front of the venerable human-Oni-Dragon hybrid warrior upon the polished table.

The past few months had certainly been quite an adventure, and Wu wasn't going to lie, he missed a little of the youthful energy he'd had over a year ago as his body re-aged after the time-travel incident. Energy that was dwindling now he was ageing back to his current years.

Regardless, Wu still felt far more energised than he had in at least the past twelve years.

Misako Garmadon was seated across from her venerable brother-in-law, the archaeologist's long and greying hair was in its usual braid pulled away from her bespectacled, lightly tanned features. Misako's attention was entirely engrossed on the large, blue leather-bound book propped up in front of her, the middle-aged woman's brown eyes narrowed in thought as she absently nibbled on an apple in her right hand.

Wu let a small smile pass his lips. Though the time was long passed of his crush on his sister-in-law, Wu's memory still clung to the days of staring longingly across the courtyard of the Spinjitsu Monastery at a young Misako. The young woman lounging beside the Koi pond in the mid-morning while pouring over piles of tomes borrowed from Wu's father's extensive library, her light brown hair glittering with auburn highlights in the sunlight.

Wu's brow furrowed when the memory resurfaced of Garmadon 'just happening to be' showing up at the same time of day as Misako would be at the Koi pond, only a few days after she had started staying at the monastery.

To Wu's mixture of surprise and dismay at the time, his usually serious and standoffish brother was suddenly making an effort to be engaging in conversation and charming, and it had the desired effect on Misako. The young woman's eyes sparkling with a very specific joy whenever Garmadon was in close proximity...a joy that Wu himself just couldn't seem to conjure, no matter how close friends they had become, or even the time they spent together while he taught Misako Spinjitsu.

_Even if that letter I'd written had arrived without Garmadon changing it to his name, I still have my doubts that Misako wouldn't have been swayed, no matter what she has said since about choosing me instead and being swayed towards Garmadon because of the letter. I saw the way they were still in love after Lloyd broke the Overlord's spell on my brother, Misako went straight to Garmadon's arms, you can't deny emotions like that._

_As much as I love Misako, and always will, Garmadon and her were kismet, and I was right to think my Father had a hand in all this, making sure they ended up together. He never admitted the truth, despite my accusations, but I know he knew what he was doing. It was always about the future of Ninjago…I was just unlucky enough to also fall in love with the same woman. _

There would always be that pang of jealousy Wu knew he'd always have to live with, but he loved the man his brother once was, and without Misako falling in love with Garmadon there would be no Lloyd, and Wu fiercely loved his brave and gifted nephew.

A combination of Garmadon's enduring strength and Misako's gentle wisdom, and so much of the First Spinjitsu Master's great abilities, Lloyd was slowly learning to be the leader of the Elemental Masters as his uncle, father and grandfather were before him.

_Speaking of the Elemental Masters_, Wu thought wryly, as Kai Smith, the erstwhile Red Ninja and Elemental Master of Fire, yawned widely as he entered the dining hall.

Dressed in a red t-shirt and black jeans with grey sneakers, the twenty-year-old's wildly styled dark brown hair was in its usual coif. Wu hadn't noticed the scar on Kai's face up until his memories had fully returned after returning from the First Realm, and when he'd enquired about it the Fire Ninja just shrugged and chuckled.

_He might look like his father, but Ray is a lot more cautious, like Nya._ Wu thought absently as Kai walked over to them. _What is it with all the sons of the Elemental Masters inheriting most of their mother's personality? _

"Good morning, Kai." Misako greeted.

"Morning, Mrs G.," Kai yawned, looking around the empty dining room. "Where's everyone else? I feel like I overslept."

Wu poured out a cup of tea and slid the cup over to Kai, "Zane is in the kitchen with Cole, hopefully keeping him away from our breakfast. Nya is checking up on things with P.I.X.A.L in the communications room. Jay is likely still in bed." He poured himself a cup of tea.

Kai glanced around as he sat down next to Misako on the cushioned bench, "And Lloyd?"

Sighing, Wu took a sip from his teacup. "He left early this morning." He noted Misako look up from her book in surprise. "I heard Jay's Desert Lightning cycle take off."

Blinking his light brown eyes, Kai raised his brow, "How do you know it wasn't Jay going to check up on his parents?"

Wu smiled absently, "I know the sound of all of your footsteps. Lloyd's have changed a little over the past year, they're heavier, more determined, but I know it was him." He wrapped his hands around his teacup.

Misako sighed intemperately as she closed her book, "Lloyd's become a lot more restless lately. I think being forced underground and having to watch on powerless for a time while that shadow of his father wreaked havoc with that girl…then having to work side-by-side with that shadow of Garmadon…"

Glancing aside, Wu took a sip of his tea, "And that brush with death, amongst other more recent things…I couldn't say anything for certain, not to mention Lloyd also changed a lot in the year I was lost. I can't read him as well as I used to be able to." He admitted.

Rubbing her eyes with a sigh, Misako nodded. "Neither can I." She murmured in assent.

Kai leant his elbow on the tabletop and rested his chin against his upturned fist, "Make that three." He agreed. "I know we were out searching for you, Master, but I can't help but think we left too much of a burden on Lloyd to handle on his own for over a year."

Wu inclined his head, "He had P.I.X.A.L's aid and that of our friends, but perhaps you are right, Kai. Lloyd's been dealt some hard blows in the past few months, we need to support him."

"Oh yeah!" Cole burst into the room, his muscular arms laden with plates of food, the Earth Elemental Master was dressed in a simple black t-shirt and black acid-wash jeans, his black and white skater shoe covered feet making long, dancing strides over to the dining table.

"French toast day! And Zane even let me do the frying…he did everything else so don't give me that look, Kai!" Cole shot his fellow ninja a frown of anticipation at Kai's reaction, the aforementioned Fire Elemental covering up his worried expression with a smile.

"What look? I was just excited for French Toast!" Kai covered quickly to avoid the glare aimed at him from under his comrade's thick, dark eyebrows, as Cole dumped a plate in front of him and the younger man picked up the plate, rocking it back and forth. "Yay, French Toast." He softly cheered.

Cole laughed, punching Kai's shoulder playfully, as he placed the other plates in front of Master Wu and Misako.

"Oh yay! French Toast day!" An enthusiastic yell came from the dining room doorway, and all eyes turned to see the perpetually youthful Elemental Master Of Lightning come rushing towards the table.

Still clad in his mid-blue pyjamas, that were covered in lightning bolt designs, Jay Walker's wavy, light brown hair was squished on one side in bedhead mode. Jay slid into place beside Kai and turned his grinning, slightly freckled face up at Zane, who had exited the kitchen with several plates of powdered French Toast.

"Good Morning Jay." The Nindroid, tuned into his humanoid hologram and wearing a black apron over his white Ninja uniform, chirped cheerfully to his comrade.

"'morning Zane!" Jay replied just as enthusiastically as Zane placed a plate of French Toast in front of him. "And good morning perfectly fluffy breakfast topped with strawberries." He greeted the food on his plate, slicing into the toast with his fork and knife.

Master Wu placed his own fork down and looked around at his present students, Cole had sat down next to Misako, and Zane next to, the presently stuffing his face, Jay. "I have a mission for all of you today." He announced.

Jay turned his head, "French Toast and a mission? What a day…wait, I knew this breakfast was too good to be true," he raised a suspicious eyebrow. "What kind of a mission, Master?"

Wu pursed his lips and pointed his finger at Jay, "Whatever mission I'm sending you on has nothing to do with what Zane makes for breakfast—"

Jay cupped his hand around his mouth and turned to Kai, "Oh it so does." He stage-whispered to his fellow ninja, who sent him a look of narrow-eyed disbelief in response.

"Your mission!" Wu said a little louder, sending a look of warning to Jay. "Is to go to Ninjago City and bring back the new tech Cyrus Borg has generously built for us." He announced.

Cole laughed at Jay's confused expression, caught between dismay and surprise, and Kai also chuckled, Zane patting Jay's shoulder with a smirk.

Wu glanced around, "I would have sent Lloyd with you, but he seemed to have disappeared—"

"Oh." Misako placed her hands over her mouth. "I know we promised to go later tonight as a family, Wu, but I think after all that has happened…Lloyd must have wanted to go by himself."

Kai leaned forward, "Go where?"

Misako sighed heavily and looked over at the Fire Elemental, "It's been four years today since Lloyd had to send his father to the cursed realm. Lloyd's probably gone to the Corridor of Elders." She revealed softly.

There was a silence that fell over the table and Cole rubbed the back of his neck, his expression filled with sympathy for what his leader must be going through.

"Oh, I'd forgotten the anniversary. Geeze, time flies by." Cole observed quietly.

Jay poked around at the strawberry on his plate, suddenly not as hungry as he once was, "Yeah, I miss Sensei Garmadon, like I know we all do, but for Lloyd, he was his dad…and now with that Shadow Garmadon goodness knows where…"

Kai nodded, "I know. I mean, who knows what he's up to and planning? It's been so long since we last saw him…I mean, Lloyd was unconscious and could have been dead and that creep just stood there. Then he just leaves without a word." He thumped his fist on the table and Wu looked at his fiery student with a sympathetic expression.

"Man, that Harumi, what a piece of work she was! Imagine not caring that you bring back a person without their permission and without them really being their true self…in a way, I feel sorry for Shadow Garmadon, wherever he is." Cole commented, placing his chin on his upturned fist, his elbow upon the table beside his breakfast place.

Zane frowned, "I have recently experienced such a scenario, being controlled by someone else and not knowing my true self, it is nothing I would wish upon my worst enemy. I too feel for Lord Garmadon." He murmured.

Wu sighed and rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "You all grow in wisdom as well as stature over the years, my ninja students. We will give Lloyd his space to mourn and you will go to your mission in Ninjago City." He smiled at them. "I know the light-side of my brother, wherever he is, would be very proud of you and grateful for your love and support of Lloyd."

Misako smiled around at the young men, "I know this also, as I am very grateful as well. Garmadon would say that balance is made between words and action, and age grants us the wisdom to know when to use either, and how to combine them together to ensure the best outcome. You will see positive and negative results but will learn from experiencing both."

Wu placed his hand on Misako's shoulder as he regarded his students, "Let my brother's words guide you in all your endeavours and you will find your own truth in time."

-:- -:- -:-

Sitting down on the hard, dusty sand in the high walled, naturally carved Corridor of Elders, Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon, dressed in his green ninja uniform, crossed his lanky, toned legs into a tailor position. He then stared upwards at the looming, gigantic figure carved into the wall in front of him.

The physically nineteen-year-old Elemental Master Of Energy's glowing green gaze, shining from within with the powerful element he possessed, affixed upon the stone features of his father's effigy, Sensei Garmadon's own carved gaze staring outwards and unseeing.

"You know, Dad," Lloyd commented absently. "They got everything right, except for the eyes, there definitely should be a raised eyebrow…Uncle Wu would probably say there should be that crooked grin I got from you as well…" He chuckled.

Folding his arms across his ever-broadening chest, Lloyd smiled absently, pushing back his wavy, almost bleach-blonde hair from his slightly sweating, (from being under the strong, late summer sun,) from his forehead.

"I'm sorry it's been so long since I've come to talk to you. I think after your shadow half showed up maybe it's all been a little…difficult." Lloyd rested his elbows on his knees and placed his face in his upturned hands.

"It's been great having the monastery back and everyone living together under one roof, although I think Jay and Nya might think about moving out after their married…it's probably only a few years away, or sooner." Lloyd tilted his head in thought.

"Sometimes," the Elemental Master of Energy sighed, "sometimes it feels like no time has passed, and yet I can feel every year of the past five years I've knowingly been the Green Ninja. Which is kinda strange, given the whole Tomorrow's Tea thing." Lloyd shifted slightly.

"I sometimes feel, despite how much I've helped to accomplish, that it will never be enough. I still have so much ahead of me. It's taking me a long time to learn how to be on my own sometimes and not resent it."

Lloyd looked back up at his father's statue with a sad smile.

"I've often been on my own, but I always struggled with it. I am grateful for Mom and Uncle Wu and my friends because I don't like to be alone…but I feel like I'm missing a lesson somewhere, and perhaps it is learning how to rely on my own better…or it could be the _other_ important thing I would like to experience better."

Looking up at the clear blue sky, Lloyd then closed his eyes, feeling the warm sun on his face, "I'll never stop missing you, Dad. I really do wish I could ask your advice about the things I didn't when you were here."

-:- -:- -:-

Pulling into a halt around the back entrance to the lofty, impressive structure that was the Borg Tower, Kai was the first to jump out of the recently rebuilt Ultra Stealth Raider, followed by Cole and Zane, all three dressed in their respective coloured ninja uniforms.

Jay, also clad in his blue ninja uniform and still sitting in the driver's seat of the USR, sighed in happiness as he rested his arms atop the controls of the vehicle, "Oh I missed you. I can't believe it took my Dad so long to finally get you working, but I'm so glad he did." He smiled as he placed his chin on his hands.

Kai rolled his eyes over to his future brother-in-law, "Do you and the Ultra Stealth need a moment?" He questioned. "And should my sister be worried?"

Looking up with a huff, Jay pointed at the red-clad ninja, "Hey! Nya missed her just as much, you just don't know how to appreciate a good machine." He jumped out of the vehicle and joined the rest of his team.

Kai messed up Jay's already unruly hair in response and the slightly younger man slapped his hand away.

"Quit it, Kai!"

Cole and Zane smirked at one another, then leaned over to both ruffle up Jay's hair, Kai joining back in, the Lightning Elemental also slapping away at the rest of his team as they ganged up on him.

"Hey! Everybody quit it!"

There was a light chuckling coming from above them, and the ninja looked up to see the wheelchair-bound Dr. Cyrus Borg, the genius owner and inventor of Borg technology, at the top of the loading ramp, looking down at them with amusement.

"Well, it's nice to see some things never change. Hello ninja!" Borg rolled down the ramp to meet up with the protectors of Ninjago, his bespectacled features affixed in a wide smile as he shook Cole's offered hand.

Jay pushed back down his unruly hair and then also shook Cyrus' hand, "Hey Doctor Borg, what cool new stuff do you have for Ninjago's last line of protection from scum and villainy?" His blue eyes lit up.

"Did you finally get around to building those cool Mega Mech suits I gave you the design for? My Dad kept telling me that they're entirely impractical, but I knew you would see the genius in my design, especially after Nya helped me with the schematics based off the First Spinjitsu Master's Golden—"

Cyrus laughed as he held up his hands to interrupt the enthusiastic younger man, "Slow down, Jay. They're wonderful designs, but my team hasn't gotten around to putting them into production yet, they're still in pre-production, but you are welcome to go check on their progress while you're here." The dark-haired inventor motioned behind him as warehouse staff of Borg Industry appeared with piles of boxes on trollies.

"I'm afraid all I have for you today is equipment that P.I.X.A.L has requested for your new communication systems at the monastery and also the Destiny's Bounty—"

"I knew it!" Jay interrupted, pointing enthusiastically at Kai, who was rolling his eyes. "I knew French Toast came at a price." He side-eyed Zane with a smirk, the Nindroid looked nonchalant. "Ah, I don't blame you, buddy, you and P.I.X are too cute."

Zane smiled, his artificial blue eyes glinting. "Well it's for the benefit of the team and P.I.X.A.L's been so busy trying to get everything up and running…I guess I could have just asked nicely for your help." He added thoughtfully.

Cole put his arm around Zane's shoulders, "You could have, but we appreciated the French Toast bribery anyway." He patted his stomach as they turned back to Cyrus, who was looking around.

"Lloyd didn't come with you?" Dr. Borg questioned with a slight disappointment in his voice.

Kai shook his head, "No, it's the anniversary of when he sent his Father to the Cursed Realm, he took off before breakfast," he revealed to Cyrus, who nodded his head kindly in sympathy. "Did you need Lloyd for anything?"

Cyrus folded his arms across his grey blazer and black t-shirt covered chest, "Oh no, no. It's just I thought he might like to see the new billboard we've added to the Borg Tower…you wouldn't have seen it, did you? No, you four came around the back way." His Borg-Watch beeped, and Cyrus pointed towards the top of the building, as he began to roll his wheelchair back up the ramp into the building.

"I have to take my leave, but you four should go and see the billboard before you leave yourselves and tell Lloyd to come by and see it soon. It's the largest and most technologically advanced advertisement in all Ninjago, it's quite impressive if I do say so. Farwell, Ninja."

The Ninja, in collective confusion, watched Cyrus depart back into the building, before staring up at the top of the tower, where they could see the back of a huge billboard advertisement.

"Why would Lloyd be impressed by a billboard advertisement?" Cole wondered out loud, looking aside at Kai, who shrugged his shoulders and Jay tapped his chin.

"Maybe they've invented a new type of candy…? Nah…a new comic, maybe…?" Jay pondered.

Zane blinked his artificial eyes, "It's been quite a while since I've heard Lloyd mention any of those things," he responded mildly, gesturing with his black-gloved hand. "Perhaps it is a billboard of ourselves."

Kai chuckled and pushed back his hair from his eyes, "Well Borg certainly wanted us to check it out, so maybe it is about us." He posed dramatically. "I hope they got my good side."

Cole nudged Kai's shoulder playfully, "You mean the back of your head," he teased as he started walking forward, "Well, what are we waiting for?" the dark-haired ninja lent backwards as he stretched. "Time to bring out the old Airjitzu, I think."

Jay lifted his hand and the other three members of his team present turned around and collectively glared at him.

"We're still not calling it Cyclon-Do." Kai, Cole and Zane informed him collectively, as they spun around into the Airjitzu technique, spinning around in their collective Elemental colours, and headed upwards towards the platform on the Borg building where the billboard was located.

Jay folded his arms over his chest, "Someday I'm going to have my students only refer to it as Cyclon-Do." He muttered to himself, as he also performed the Airjitzu technique in a tornado of blue and headed upwards to join his team.

As all four Ninja landed in front of the billboard and their eyes settled on the large, hologram emitting billboard, their mouths all dropped open in collective shock as they viewed the image.

"Whoa…!" Cole exclaimed, his brown eyes widening in surprise.

"What…I mean, how…I mean…when?!" Jay spluttered in shock.

"This is indeed a strange development!" Zane exclaimed.

Cole shook Kai's arm, the red ninja still slack-jawed, "Dude, the advertisement wasn't something _for_ Lloyd! It has Lloyd _on_ it!"

Kai turned his head and looked up at the taller Cole, before turning his light brown gaze back to the advertisement, "Yeah…"

The Ninja's youthful leader was indeed at the centre of the billboard. Dressed in a light blue, sleeveless jumpsuit with a white belt and dark blue boots. The fair-haired Green Ninja, wielding a futuristic-looking gun blaster in his right hand, was holding onto the waist of a young, brown-haired woman with his left, as she piloted a hovering bike of some kind.

Kai recognised the actress, dressed in a battle-damaged and torn, long-sleeved silver jumpsuit, as Charisma Rodgers, and saw the images transparent images of her father, Magnus Rodgers, and the late Cliff Gordon, superimposed in the background of the science-fiction fantasy setting that looked like a tropical forest.

The glowing title letters finished off the impressive movie poster advertisement, the glowing blue and silver letters spelling out: FRITZ DONNEGAN & STARFARER V: ONE LAST MISSION.

"This is so weird," Kai muttered.

Jay pointed up at the poster, "I know! Since when did they start working on a fifth Fritz Donnegan and Starfarer movie and why didn't I know about it?!" He looked over at his teammates looking at him in disbelief. "And when did Lloyd star in it? Heh…" Jay amended, his blue eyes narrowing at the image of Cliff Gordon.

Cole noticed Jay's gaze, "And how is Cliff Gordon back? I thought he died in real life." He brought up curiously, not noticing the Elemental Master of Lightning flinch slightly at his comrade's words.

"Perhaps he started working on this movie at some point and they also have some unused footage to add to the film." Zane pointed out helpfully.

Kai pointed at the poster, "Aren't we missing the point? Since when is Lloyd a movie star?!" He exclaimed.

"_Hey Ninja_!"

"Gah!" Kai exclaimed, nearly falling off the edge of the building at the artificially loud, booming voice that was directed at them from below.

Jay leaned over the edge of the building to look down at the footpath next to the Borg Tower, where a brown dressed figure was looking up at them, a megaphone in his right-hand grip and a pile of papers under his arm. "Dareth?! Is that you?!" He cupped his hands over his mouth as he shouted down.

"_Affirmative blue-buddy!"_ Dareth responded through his red and white megaphone. "_It's quite the swanky piece of advertising, huh? I bet your so proud of not-so-little-anymore-greenie!"_

The Ninja looked at each other, before collectively shrugging and preforming Airjitzu to lower themselves to the street level, landing just in front of the owner of the _Mojo Dojo_ and honorary Brown Ninja member of their team, Dareth, standing next to a stacked pile of cans.

"All right, Dareth, what do you know about that?" Kai pointed up at the billboard.

Dareth hummed thoughtfully, resting his megaphone holding hand against his hip, "Hmm, not much, Kai, the whole techno thing, while I admire it greatly, really eludes me intellectually, I have no clue how Borg tech makes things like that."

Cole rolls his eyes, "He means about the poster, you know, why Lloyd's on it?" He explained, and Dareth inclined his overly coiffed head.

"Oh, I getcha now, of course Lloyd's front and centre, he's one of the stars of the movie. And don't you worry," Dareth lent his megaphone holding arm on Zane's shoulder. "As your erstwhile manager in all things celebrity, I made sure all the advertising and merchandising is done right. You tell Lloyd not to worry about anything and I'll call him as soon as—Gary!"

The confused Ninja jumped at Dareth's exclamation, turning and seeing one of Dareth's white gi wearing students come running up to him, the boy's dark hair awry.

"Sorry Master Dareth, I got back here as fast as I could."

Dareth handed off the pile of papers under his arms to Gary, "That's all right little dude, here's some more posters for you and the rest of the team to hang up. Do you need any more glue?" He questioned, Gary nodded and Dareth bent down to hand off a can to his student.

Before Gary could run off, Kai nabbed one of the posters from the boy's grip and he looked over it, a non-holographic print of the _Fritz Donnegan & Starfarer V_ movie.

"Oh, that reminds me." Dareth looked around, "Is Lloyd around anywhere?"

Zane shook his head, "No, he's not with us." He responded.

Dareth reached down and handed Jay a large white envelope, "No problemo, you can just give this to him for me. Now, if you'll excuse me," he put down the megaphone and grabbed a stack of posters and glue. "I've got to go plaster every available space with posters for one of the soon to be greatest movies ever made."

Kai looked up from the poster he was studying, "Dareth!" He called after the brown clad Dojo sensei, who was all ready crossing the street. "You didn't answer—!"

Dareth pointed back at the Ninja, "Oh and you guys are going to have a blast! Once I settle a few things here, I'm so going to come hang with you guys!" He winked at them, before disappearing around the corner.

"All of this is confusing!" Jay exclaimed with a yelp as he pointed after Dareth. "Why won't anyone give us any straight answers?!"

Zane sighed, "Perhaps we should return to the Monastery and await Lloyd's return and so he can explain himself?" He suggested.

Cole shrugged, "Sure, at least we can hope Lloyd can explain why he's suddenly a movie star. C'mon guys." He motioned forward and Zane silently followed him. Jay, a deep-set frown of frustration and confusion on his slightly freckled features, followed after the other Elemental Masters, muttering under his breath.

Kai hesitated a moment as he looked down at the paper poster in his grasp, his expression shifting to surprise as he recognised something in the background of the poster, amongst the forest growth was some very familiar buildings.

"Wait…I know that place." Kai murmured out loud in shock. "Those wrecked houses look like the ones on," he looked up from the poster with a confused expression. "Chen's Island?"

* * *

**Well, there is Chapter Two. Chapter Three should be up soon. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
